Aprendimos a vivir sin ti
by Dark Neko Kuroshitsune
Summary: an pasado casi 14 años desde que Levy desapareció si explicación alguna , de pronto alguien llega a unirse a Fairy Tail los hijos de las parejas del gremio , un secreto que solo 4 personas saben ¿esto traerá consecuencias ? quien sabe ¿Gale...Cheney? cosas del pasado sin arreglar para la pequeña levy y el idiota de Gajeel...Mal sumari pero denle una oputunidad mi primer fic dd FT
1. ¿Gale?

_**¡Hola! :3 pues yo vengo a molestar en el área de FT xD okey ya ._. es mi primer fic de Fairy tail , es un GaLe espero que les guste,no sean tan duros conmigo -… Aclaro FT no es de mi propiedad e.e por cierto como se escribe ._. "Frosh " o "Froch" alguien que me corrija TwT**_

_Pensamientos en cursiva, __**las escrituras en negrita cursiva **_

_****************************Aprendimos a vivir sin ti ********************************_

_1:Problemas…_

_**Madre, he escapado de casa como te podrás dar cuenta ,no te preocupes ire a Fairy Tail…por favor no mates a Tio Sting ni a Tio Rogue ellos no sabían…quiero conocer el Gremio de tus aventuras…ah y en especial al dragon slayer de metal, por lo que has dicho es un cabeza hueca al igual que Kaoru y Ayato...antes de que se me olvide Froch y Lector vinieron conmigo , y antes de que grites y destruyas la casa no voy a decir tu nombre madre ,cuídate…creo que no se me olvida nada mas te quiero. **_

_**Con cariño: Gale McGarden **_

-¡ROUGE Y STING !-un grito iracundo salió de una mujer peliazulina cuyo cabello llegaba mas debajo de la cadera,miro la carta y gotas de agua salada corrieron por sus mejillas impactando el suelo dejando atrás la ira que sentía al saber que su pequeña no tan pequeña había escapado-¡Levy te aseguro que yo no fui , fue Roge con...-el rubio callo en seco cuando el olor salado llego a su nariz, el ojirojo miro a la chica preocupado, la peliazulina simplemente les entrego la carta derramando lagrimas a mares-Levy…-susurro con preocupación el ojirojo –no te preocupes estará bien,Gale se cuidara esta con Froch y Lector no le pasara nada -el rubio le sonrio cálidamente -ademas…sabes su carácter y la inteligencia que tiene , ya tiene 13 en 2 días 14 años…lo máximo que puede hacer es destruir medio gremio-ante esto la mujer solto una risita , Gale tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando la molestaban aunque esto era un peligro ya que no controlaba el instinto de pelea e incluso perdia la noción de lo que estaba haciendo - Gajeel es un completo idiota…no sabrá que es su hija a menos que ella le diga…y no le dirá - unos ojos avellana miraron al pelinegro el cual le secaba las lagrimas y sonreía consolándola para luego recibir a la pequeña en un abrazo al cual se les unió el rubio

En el gremio se denota un aura de tristeza, en especial en un pelinegro de ojos rojos quien se encontraba en la barra comiéndose unas tuercas -Vamos Gajeel..-una Lissana trataba de animar al ojirojo quien la miraba molesto…-ya casi se cumplen 14 años…-una jarra de cerveza impacto la pared que estaba detrás da la rubia , miraron a Gajeel con tristeza , desde que se había ido Levy si es que a eso se le puede llamar ir…solo dejo una carta la cual la leyó el maestro y Mirajane sin decirle a nadie, el gremio estaba vacío, aunque no era de las magas más fuertes en Fairy Tail el cariño que se gano ahí fue especial,Gajeel actuaba como si no le importaba aunque todos sabían que estaba lleno de dolor por dentro , se mostraba igual solo cambiaba cuando nombraban a la peliazul o algo relacionado con ella ,luego de que pasaran unos 2 años entendieron que la peliazul no regresaría por parte de las chicas Lucy fue la más afectada y decidió terminar su novela lo más rápido posible sabiendo que la maga de la escritura la leería –me largo-el dragon slayer de metal tomo una misión del tablero y se marcho bajo la mirada de todos –pobre..-susurro una rubia al lado de un ojiverde –luce…Levy esta bien , ella regresara no lo dudes-mencionaba con entusiasmo el pelirosa, en ese instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron de un fuerte golpe-pero que…-los integrantes del Gremio miraban atónitos lo que pasaba ,una peliazul estaba inconsciente en brazos de Takeshi con el cabello algo despeinado de unos ojos café vistiendo con unos pantalones negros ,camisa azul y una chaqueta larga de color blanca que se encontraba abierta dejando a la vista los pantalones y camisa ,era el hijo único de Erza y Jellal ,Takeshi Scarlet, utilizaba el apellido de su madre por miedo a que arrestara a su padre de nuevo ,pero dentro del gremio decía que era un Fernandez con mucho orgullo es replica del carácter de su madre aunque puede ser algo despistado en algunas ocasiones …detrás de estos un rubio ojos verdes, vestía igual que su padre solo que con colores diferentes , un chaleco sin mangas gris dejando a la vista su abdomen marcado (ewe)y unos pantalones anchos negros Natsuro, al igual que Takeshi y Reiji era hijo único, Natsu y Lucy son sus padres , este heredo el carácter de su padre pero es un come libros al igual que Lucy ,el otro era un peliazul a diferencia de la chica su cabello era algo más oscuro , era una copia idéntica a su madre menos en el carácter,vestía solo con unos calzoncillos azules Reiji,Hijo único de Gray y Juvia , al igual que su padre se desvestía en todo lugar , ambos chicos se encontraban llenos de golpes, rasguños uno que otro moretón,despeinados con la ropa echa un desastre a diferencia del peliazul que estaba en ropa interior ,seguido de estos los dos exceed que respondían a los nombres Lector y Frosh loa padres de los chicos corrieron hasta donde se encontraban la peliazul y el hijo de titania ,-Takeshi me puede decir ¿qué paso?-el pelirojo asintió-ya te explico madre , pero con su permiso –el Scarlet dejo con cuidado a la chica en un sofá para luego sentarse en la barra –esto fue lo que paso-miro a Natsuro y Reiji ,el ultimo estaba con la mirada gacha

**************************Flash Back (o como se escriba e.e)**************************

-cálmense ambos, por su culpa la recompensa se redujo a la mitad-un pelirojo caminaba por las calles de magnolia de brazos cruzados mientras un rubio y un peliazul se miraban con odio-si no fuera por Reiji no hubiera quemado ese puesto-el rubio junto su frente con el peliazul-tu me quemaste el trasero quien te manda –hizo la misma acción del rubio -¡el primero que llegue al gremio es el ganador!-ambos chicos chocaron puños y asintiero,el pelirojo suspiro con cansancio-en sus marcas….listos …¡FUERA!-ambos chicos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo,el pelirojo fue tras los chicos con la misma velocidad –otra vez no- se golpeo la frente molesto al ver la escena delante de sus ojos ,una chica de cabello azul celeste rebelde (como el de gajel) el cual le llegaba hasta los muslos al igual unos mechones que enmarcaban el rostro y un flequillo de medio lado con una piel blanca con un busto notable y cintura pequeña ,vestida con un vestido ligero por sobre las rodillas de color blanco con detalles negros y que se ataba al cuello a juego con estos unas zapatillas negras que se ataban hasta tobillo se encontraba tirada en el suelo con ambos chicos a su lado tirados de la misma forma que ella –discúlpalos ,son unos idiotas-el pelirojo golpeo en la cabeza al rubio y el peliazul , luego de esto le tendió la mano a la chica –mi nombre es Takeshi Scarlet un gusto-la chica alzo la vista mostrando unos ojos carmesí intenso a lo cual el chico lo miro anonado-un gusto soy Gale…_piensa piensa no le puedes decir tu apellido …que le digo ¡ah, ya se !_Gale Cheney el gusto es mío -la ojiroja sonrio , tomo la mano levantándose del suelo y se sacudió el vestido –yo soy Nastsuro Dragneel –la chica miro al rubio y frunció el seño-un gusto me llamo Reiji Fullbuster –ante esto frunció el ceño de nuevo, detrás de la peliazul aparecieron dos exceed los cuales susurraron con temor "corran por sus vidad " "Froch le dicen que corran " Takeshi miro a los exceed confundido-ustedes…hijos de -la chica tomo a Natsuro del brazo y lo lanzo al aire ,Reiji la miraba asombrado-¿¡pero que!?-Gale tomo al peliazul por una pierna y lo lanzo al aire justo cuando Natsuro caía haciendo que ambos se golpearan con el cuerpo del otro,de un salto golpeo a lo c chicos repetidas veces destrozándole en parte la ropa –espera ¡Gale!-la chica paro y miro a Takeshi-lo siento…-al chico le asombro el cambio repentino de la peliazul ,esta dejo de golpear a los hijos de Natsu y Gray,miro a los golpeados y agacho la cabeza-en verdad lo siento.. –los exceed abrazaron a la chica-Gale-san ¿está bien?-la chica miro a lector asintió-Froch estaba preocupada Froch tenía miedo-la peliazul tomo en brazos la "rana" mientras que el gato café subía a su cabeza –disculpa Froch…no fue mi intención…-los chicos miraban anonado a la peliazul –disculpen en verdad…lo siento-miro a los chicos con tristeza -¡mira Gale-san! Tienen la marca de Fairy Tail-al escuchar eso miro de golpe el pecho de Reiji el cual se encontraba desnudo-¿algún problema con que seamos de Fairy Tail?no perteneces ahí , golpear a todos sin motivos no es de Fairy Tail asi que vete a donde tus papis -Takeshi lanzo una mirada de reprimenda a Reiji el cual se arrepintió al ver los ojos de Gale cristalizados-yo…yo lo siento….no fue mi culpa…-la ojiroja se giro para marcharse pero una mano la tomo del brazo-no te disculpes fue nuestra culpa al haberte tirado al suelo –Gale miro al ojiverde que le sonreía y susurro –Fairy Tail…el gremio mas fuerte de todos…__Kaoru…Ayato par de idiotas…-luego de decir esto la peliazulina callo desmallada en los brazos del rubio –¿¡q-que le paso!?-el Dragneel miro preocupado a la chica y se enojo un poco al sentir que la chica había sido arrebatada de sus brazos por Takeshi-no se preocupen, esta cansada ¿pueden llevarnos a Fairy Tail?...ah y joven Reiji Gale-san no puede ir a donde sus padres , ya que no tiene padre y su madre esta lejos -el peliazul agacho la cabeza –si , esta afuera de magnolia –los exceed siguieron a los tres chicos –Froch les agradece mucho…¡Froch va a Fairy Tail! –los chicos rieron menos el Fullbuster

*********************************Fin Del Flash Back********************************

_**Que les pareció? Tomatazos? Amenazas de muerte?..TwT dejen rewiers porfa T_T bueh Dark se despide!**_


	2. ¿Mentiras?

_**Yeli: ¡Hola! Ya llegue yo con el sensual fic que todos aman :3**_

_**Natsuro: empieza ya que quiero saber más de Gale y nadie quiere tu fic xP**_

_**Yeli: -.- perate no mas que empiece lo bueno **_

_**Gale:¿me llamaban?**_

_**Natsuro: o/_/o no!**_

_**Takeshi: dejen que Yeli termine de hablar o escribir en tal caso._.**_

_**Yeli : Gracias Takeshi , Reiji ¿me haces los honores ?**_

_**Reiji: Fairy Tail no es propiedad de Yeli es propiedad de Hiro Mashima **_

_**Yeli: si fuera mío hubiera mas GaLe,GruVia, JerZa,MiraSux ,NaLu e.e**_

_**Todos: ¡que disfruten el cap, nos leemos abajo!**_

************************Aprendimos a vivir sin ti ************************************

El ambiente en el gremio era de total silencio, los integrantes que quedaron analizando la situación sobre la explicación de el hijo único de Titania, un murmullo apenas oíble capto la atención de Natsu-oigan chicos creo que despertó-el pelirosa seguido de la maga estelar caminaron hasta el lugar en el cual se encontraba la peliazulina

-Luce…-el Dragon Slayer de fuego miraba con preocupación a su esposa y madre de su hijo la cual miraba fijamente a la peliazul que aun estaba inconsciente dejando desconcertado al Dragon Slayer

-se…se parece a Levy…- Titania junto con Juvia se acercaron a paso rápido a donde estaban los Dragneel –en..verdad se parece a levy….-los ojos color chocolate de la rubia comenzaron a desprender lagrimas el cual Natsu secaba con ternura

-si se parece a Levy…pero hay algo que ella tiene y Levy no…-Titania y Lucy miraron al ojiverde con el rostro lleno de confusión-un par de..¡auch! –el hijo de Igneel lloriqueaba ante el repentino golpe de Erza , y como no quería que lo golpeara si estaba haciendo una seña de pechos con sus manos-eres una bestia Erza – ante esto el ojiverde se llevo una patada de lleno al estomago cortesía de la adorable y tranquila Erza Scarlet dejándolo inconsciente en una mesa del Gremio

-Lector…Frosch…en donde están…-las miradas se fueron hacia la peliazul que se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la mirada gacha sin dejar ver el hermoso color de sus ojos-Lector…Frosch…-levanto la mirada viendo a los del Gremio que la miraban como si fuera una especie rara o algo parecido debido a sus ojos, aunque ya habían visto ese rojo en Gajeel les pareció extraño verlo en ella -disculpen…¿alguien ha visto a Frosch y Lector?-se coloco de pie y camino a la barra bajo la atenta mirada de Titania y la maga estelar

-¡Gale-san!-el pequeño exceed de pelaje café rojiso salió debajo de una mesa y corrió hasta donde se encontraba la ojiroja-¿está bien?-Gale asintió tomando en brazos al gato y lo sentó en sus piernas-¡Frosch!-el nombrado salió detrás de unas cajas y al igual que Lector salió corriendo en dirección de la ojiroja

-Gale está bien, Frosch estaba preocupado por Gale-la "ranita " le extendió lo brazos a la peliazul la cual la cargo y la acuno en su pecho mientras Lector había subido a la cabeza de la peliazul,los presentes en especial Takeshi,Natsuro y Reiji miraron a la chica que los había golpeado antes con ira ,ahora era tan tierna con los exceed , de pronto algo en la cabeza de la maga de Re-equipamiento hizo "click" y fue donde la chica

-Hola-la chica miro a la peliroja –soy Erza la madre de Takeshi –la peliazul sonrio y la saludo con la mano-¿te puedo hacer unas preguntas?-Titania se sento delante de la chica la cual asintió-bien…¿Cómo te llamas?¿Por qué tus exceed son Frosh y Lector? Sé que ellos son compañero de Sting y Rogue-los exceed miraron a la ojiroja mientras que Lucy,Juvia ,Gray y sus hijos se acercaban a la barra en donde se encontraban Mirajane y el Makarov para escuchar la respuesta de la ojiroja

-Hola –la chica sonrio de nuevo –Mi nombres es Gale Cheney _si mamá y tio Rogue se enteran de esto estaré sin libros durante siglos –_las miradas de asombro no tardaron en llegar mientras se escuchaban murmullos como "es hija de Rogue " "debe ser mala como su padre " "es un peligro para Fairy Tail" "por eso tiene los ojos rojos, igual que su padre " ante esto la peliazul bajo la mirada ocultando el hermoso color que sus ojos poseían ,Erza dio un fuerte golpe a la barra casi partiéndola mandando a callar a los que murmuraban –gracias...otosan me deja salir con Frosh y Lector nos acompaña..claro que con el permiso de Tio Sting –la chica se arrepintió al escuchar de nuevo murmullos

-una última pregunta… ¿Quién es tu madre?-la chica se quedo de piedra a escuchar la pregunta de la peliroja

-_piensa Gale Piensa…no puedes decirle que tu madre es Levy McGarden…piensa…Tia Yukino…no no es creible…_mi madre se llama Zaeki –la peliroja miro con duda a la peliazul para luego pedirle un pastel de fresas a Mirajane, ante eso se escucho levemente un gruñido escapo del estomago de la ojiroja

-Ara Ara al parecer alguien tiene hambre ¿Qué deseas comer?-Gale miro a Mirajane y se puso nerviosa de nuevo hasta que recordó algo dicho por su madre "los único que saben de ti aparte de Rogue y Sting son Mirajane y el maestro de Fairy Tail Makarov ,asi que no puedes decirle a nadie más que a ellos que yo soy tu madre "

-señorita Mira ¿puedo hablar con usted y el maestro?-ambos nombrados se miraron para luego salir de la barra-en…privado si no es mucha molestia-Mirajane junto con Makarov guiaron a la chica a la oficina del viejo

Juvia aun conmocionada por el parecido de la chica con su amiga se percato el cambio de su hijo ya que no estaba discutiendo con Natsuro como era costumbre lo único igual era…que estaba semidesnudo de nuevo-Reiji…amor¿sucede algo?-Juvia solo hablaba "normal" con Reiji en algunas ocasiones ni con su "Gray-sama" sucedía esto , el chico miro a su madre con arrepentimiento en los ojos ,la Fullbuster acuno en su pecho al fruto de su vientre –dile a Juvia lo que pasa-

-dije..algo que no debía…-Juvia abrazo a su hijo-me equivoque…madre…¿como lo reparo?-levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su madre que transmitían calidez mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-bueno…lo primero es vestirte…y lo segundo es disculparte sinceramente-se separo del abrazo ara entregarle una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones negros junto a un abrigo igual al suyo pero ajustado a la talla del Fullbuster

-muchas gracias madre –le sonrio a la persona que lo trajo al mundo y se encamino hasta un cuarto cerca de la oficina del Dreyar , mientras se vestía pudo escuchar parte de la conversación entre Gale ,Makarov y Mirajane

(este pedacito lo narrare con los nombres para que no se confundan , es lo que está escuchando Reiji )

Makarov: asi que tu eres su hija… espero el regreso de Levy…alegrara más de un corazón pequeña

Mirajane: tiene razón maestro…entonces…¿te unirás a Fairy Tail?

Gale : les pido por favor no mencionar que ella es mi madre ya saben el por qué..no quiero que el sepa ,no...No puedo unirme

Makarov:¿ y eso porque cabeza de metal?

Gale: no me diga así viejo…y es por esto

Mirajane : ¡ah!...con eso…no puedes entrar al gremio Gale

Gale: lose…solo venia a conocer a los viejos amigo de mi madre dentro de unas horas me marchare

Makarov: alto ahí enana cabeza de hierro, tu no vas a ninguna parte no puedes entrar al gremio como tal pero eso no significa no puedas visitarnos o quedarte a charlar con nosotros , lo único que no puedes hacer es realizar misiones

Gale: ¿¡Entonces si me podría quedar!?...pero hay un problema ¡QUE NO ME DIGA ASÍ!

Mira: si, si puedes…¿problema?

Gale: no traje suficiente dinero para quedarme…

Makarov : ¡se ha dicho trabajaras como mesera de barra con Mirajane! Te pagare 100 por día

Mirajane: bueno empezamos ahora mismo ¿ te parece?

Gale: muchas gracias viejo…¡aye Mira-san!

Mirajane: y por la comida no te preocupes, tengo un truco bajo la manga

(Narración normal)

*********************************P.O.V Reiji**************************************

_¿Levy? Estoy seguro que e escuchado ese nombre antes…Levy Levy…oh no hay vienen_, me escondi lo más rápido que pude pero choque con alguien cayendo al suelo sobre esa persona , tenía el presentimiento de quien era…pero esperaba que me equivocara

-ten más cuidado para la otra -

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos verdes y amarillos,casi llegando a dorado…si, no me equivoque –lo siento Mitsue no fue mi intención – era ella ,Mitsue Dreyar hija única de Laxus y Mirajane ,era fácil reconocerla con ese cabello corto llegándole al final de cuello y se ondulaba hacia adentro y dos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro llegándoles a los hombros de un rubio platinado y el rasgo más característico de ella , presentaba Heterocromia en sus ojos , uno lo tenia de un color verdoso mientras el otro era de un amarillo rayando a dorado-al menos esta vez no vistes de manera lolita- solte una risa al ver su cara,era cierto esta vez vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros con una camisa sin hombros verdes tapada por un gran chaleco igual al de su padre pero ajustado a su talla-¿ acabas de llegar con Laxus?-

-si llegue recién con otosan pero no veía a mamá por ningún lado- reí para mis adentros a pesar de ser una manipuladora, loca ,sádica y una demente me caía muy bien

**********************************Fin de P.O.V*******************************

-y dime Reiji..¡TE PIENSAS LEVANTAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ O TE LEVANTO DE UNA PATADA!-el peliazul se levanto de golpe y ayudo a parar a la semirubia –por cierto..A quien estabas espiando-el chico se quedo de piedra ante la pregunta de la Dreyar –oh mira…carne Fresca-la chica se transformo en un niño de 5 años con sus mismas características a excepción que tenia unas orejas y cola de gato de color rubio platinado,Mitsue poseía transformaciones que su madre le había enseñado a parte de varios Satan Soul, aunque no los utilizaba ya que las almas demoniacas la corromperían y no quedaría ni una pisca de ella misma

-¿eh?¿carne fresca?...¡Gale! ¡Espera Mitsue tengo que hablar con ella!-el Fullbuster salió corriendo en persecución de la semirubia transformada –espérate mujer –demaciado tarde la semirubia estaba delante de la peliazul y miraba a esta con ojos tiernos mientras pronunciaba un "¿nyu?-_que no caiga que no caiga…ya valio quedara manipulada-_Reiji miro como la semirubia colocaba ojitos de cordero y le extendía los brazos a Gale

-O-Onee-chan.. cárgame onegaii-la rubia decía en un tono infantil y tierno mientras miraba a la peliazul-_ya esta, ya callo ¡que fácil fue!-_la semirubia y el peliazul quedaron en shock al ver a la ojiroja marcharse hacia la barra haciendo caso omiso al "niño" frente ella -_¿p-pero q-que?-_volvio a la normalidad y fue a la barra en donde se encontraba su madre y la desconocida- un gusto soy Mitsue Dreyar-Mirajane miraba a su hija con cara " que planeas esta vez" –¿quieres ser mi amiga?-menciono con un tono dulce y feliz

La ojiroja miro a la semirubia –No- dijo con simpleza y desvió la mirada a una sorprendida Mirajane –Mira-san ¿ya esta lista mi comida?-la Peliblanca le entrego un helado de un extraño color plata con una ralladura plateada de adorno, la peliazul al ver esto se le hizo agua la boca-Muchas gracias Mira-san –Gale ignoro la miara de confusión de la Dragon Slayer del Rayo aunque estaba mirando fijamente a unas sombras alrededor de su helado no notaba una mirada proveniente de un rubio ojos verdes, el chico olfateo "disimuladamente " (al estilo sabueso xD) un extraño olor que provenía del helado de la ojiroja y llamo al pelirojo sentado al frente de el

-hey Takeshi-el pelirojo miro con aburrimiento al rubio, lo mas seguro era para preguntarle porque el azul era azul o decirle algo sin sentido -¿no notas un olor extraño?-

El ojicafe miro al rubio con curiosidad -¿extraño? ¿A que te refieres Natsuro?-el rubio jalo al Scarlet debajo de la mesa en donde se encontraban

-huele a metal sin que este Tio Gajeel-el rubio miro al pelirojo con una leve mueca de seriedad muy poco común en el – y ese olor viene específicamente del helado de Gale …mira ya se va –ambos miraban como la peliazul salia del gremio con el famoso helado en las manos

-vamos a seguirla –ambos chicos salieron del gremio con cuidado de no ser descubiertos de la peliazul-no hace nada...solo mirar el suelo y comer el helado hasta que escucharon murmullos de la chica

(narración de lo que escuchan los chicos)

Gale: pero…¿mamá está bien Kaoru?

¿?: si ella está bien pero sabes que no deberías estar acá

Los chicos que se habían escondido detrás de una piedra vieron anonados como una sombra aparecía ante la peliazul y esta se transformaba en un chico de cabello blanco rebelde de unos ojos rojos profundos vestido con una chaqueta larga que le llegaba a los pies con detalles en negro una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco mientras se le acercaba a la chica se acercaba a la chica

Gale: ustedes tampoco deberían estar acá ,por su culpa me pueden descubrir

Kaoru: aun asi no te dejaremos sola -el chico le quito el helado a la peliazul y le dio una probada para luego hacer una mueca de asco y entregárselo-¿Cómo puedes comer un helado que tenga metal?-la chica rio divertida

Gale: así como tu comes sombras al igual que tío Rogue –ambos chicos se miraron asombrados y en sus mentes se repetía "Tio Rogue " "Rogue Cheney" la peliazul les estaba mintiendo

Kaoru:al parecer tenemos compañía…-la ojiroja solo mostraba una cara de terror absoluto ante los tres chicos frente a ella …Natsuro, Takeshi y…

Kaoru: muy bien…Ayato…

_**Bueeehhh ¿que les pareció el cap? TwT son malitos no dejan un rewiers pero cuando se ponga interesante hay si me diran "sube el cap rápido " T_T bueh yo me despido , nos vemos la próxima!**_


	3. Aclaraciones

**Gale: ¡Holas! Les traemos el tercer cap de Aprendimos a Vivir sin ti :3 **

**Natsuro : empieza ya ¬¬**

**Gale: idiota **

**Yeli : ya callense **

**Gale y Natsuro : es culpa de el/ella**

**Yeli: ya que… Fairy Tail no me pertenece , es propiedad de Hiro Mashima :3 **

**********************APRENDIMOS A VIVIR SIN TI **************************

Un ambiente tenso se creaba entre las cuatro presencias mirándose fijamente n dos miradas se dirigieron hacia la peliazul buscando una respuesta antes sus dudas -¿y bien?-el pelirojo miraba atentamente a la chica buscando respuestas olvidándose de la presencia a sus espaldas–si no piensas hablar…¡Re-equipo Armadura del Purgatorio!-el Scarlet cambio su vestimenta a una armadura igual a la de su medre solo que esta era mas masculina- dime toda la verdad ahora-

-le colocas un dedo encima y te mato-Takeshi volteo al chico correspondiente al nombre Ayato , era un poco mas alto que el su cabello azul palido casi llegando a blanco con los ojos de color azul intenso , vestia con un pantalon blanco y un chaleco cerrado de color azul – Gale atrás de Kaoru ahora – la chica obedecio colocándose detrás del peliblanco recibiendo una mirada furtiva del Dragneel

-Solo déjenme explicarles, ¡Ayato por favor no le hagas daño!- tanto el ojiazul como el pelirojo miraron a la chica que los miraba suplicantes , el Scarlet se re-equipo con su ropa normal y se sento en la piedra de hace unos momentos – _veamos lo que puedes hacer mentecita_… este de aca es Kaoru,es mi hermano y él es Ayato hijo de nuestro Tío Sting- el hijo de Natsu los miro para luego sentarse en la piedra en donde se encontraba Takeshi- No…no miento…a otosan no le gusta que digamos "Rogue es mi padre" ya que teme ponernos en peligro…-agacho la mirada esquivando las de los chicos frente a ella

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué estabas comiendo un helado de metal?-la peliazul palideció por unos instantes – si no quieres contarnos es tu problema solo recuerda , no podras unirte a Fairy Tail-dicho esto el pelirojo se encamino hacia las puertas del gremio donde nadie sospechaba lo que estaba pasando ignorando los murmullos de la chica -No pensaba unirme…no pertenezco ahí

– una mirada de tristeza adorno los hermosos orbes rojos junto con el murmullo de sus palabras –creo…que es hora de volver a casa…- se volteo ignorando la mirada verdosa posada en su espalda El peliazul y el peliblanco se miraron cómplices y sonrieron para luego irse en direcciones opuesta a las de la chica

-Oh no tu no te vas de ningún sitio- el rubio cargo a la peliazul al mejor estilo…osea como un saco de papas recibiendo algunos que otros golpes por parte de la peliazulina y algunas risas por los aparecidos amigos de la chica –quédate quieta mujer no te voy a hacer nada –el gremio miraba divertida la escena montada por ambos, y recuerdos llegaron a la mente de varios magos….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Se cansaba de pelear con magos tan débiles era una maldita rutina , ir al gremio y soportar el alboroto de este para que luego algún idiota pronunciara el nombre de la enana…SU enana…–Levy…- tormentosos recuerdos pasaron por su mente…incluido el día el maldito día en el que la ataco crucificándola en el Maldito árbol hasta ese momento… -por qué te fuiste - llevo la mano a su mejilla…tratando de percibir el tacto de su enana en ese día. Cuando todo su mundo cambio

*****************************Flash Back******************************

-oehh Gajeel ¡espérame idiota! – el pequeño gritillo de la chica lo alerto dándose media vuelta para encararla- no porque te dije que dejaras de comerte las sillas me refería a que te fueras – hizo un puchero colocando los brazos en forma de jarra -no entiendo para qué diablos me llevaste a ese lugar –camino de nuevo dándole la espalda a la chica a lo cual esta solo bajo la mirada – espero que el desnudista y el cabeza de flama estén listos –choco sus puños mientras se alejaba dejando detrás a la maga de la escritura En un susurro dijo lo que el pelinegro no se esperaba

–porque quería pasar tiempo contigo…sin misiones…sin golpes….porque…te amo…-se quedó pasmado, sin hacer movimiento alguno , la chica entendió esto como un rechazo -eres…eres ¡Eres un idiota! –gotas saladas impactaban el suelo a medida que se iba alejando sin darle oportunidad de responder a su declaración…

-Yo…también te amo enana…-camino en dirección hacia donde se había ido la peliazulina – donde te metiste-el olor salado invadió su nariz junto con un olor agradable que el muy bien conocía - ¡ ENANA!- la vio…recostada en el mismo árbol en donde la dejo , aferrada a sus rodillas con la cabeza oculta entre estas …le dolia, le dolía escucharla llorar –Levy- la vio erizarse como la primera vez que se encontraron, Carmesí y chocolate se encontraron- idiota- si bien no se le daban bien las palabras trato de decirlas de un modo…que valiera la pena…-te…te-sus palabras fueron calladas por el suave rose de la peliazulina quien movia sus labios buscando ser correspondida lo cual sucedió al instante , se separo levemente para ver a SU enana porque era solo suya , se notaba un bello sonrojo-vamonos- la cargo como siempre, sabia que no era romántico y ella también pues lo conocía mejor que nadie

….

********************************Fin de Flash Back ***********************

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas llamando la atención del exceed a su lado al recordar escenas subidas de tono " ella con las piernas en su cintura" " ambos besándose" " ambos sin ropa , ella con un sonrojo inmenso" "ambos…"-¿estas bien Gajeel?- los pensamientos del aludido fueron cortados de golpe, este tan solo lo ignoro, su nariz capto un olor muy peculiar y salio en dirección al gremio dejando una nube de polvo a su paso - ¡LEVI!- de una patada mando a volar las puertas del gremio- ¡enana!-un grito alerto a los del gremio, la vio a su amada enana , creyó verla más baja aun asi se denotaba lo hermosa que era ahora su cabello largo

La peliazul quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su madre -¿Levy?- volteo hacia esa persona para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos rojos-se está confundiendo , mi nombre es Gale Cheney – dijo con simpleza tratando de controlar sus nervios

-¿dime donde está la enana ahora?- tomo del cuello a la peliazulina que solo lo miraba con burla-¿¡contesta!-un impacto llego a su mejilla dejándola con rastros de quemaduras dejándolo en una de las mesas cercanas y la peliazul en el piso

-ella no es levy Gajeel…- el pelirosa lo miro con tristeza para luego dirigir la mirada a la chica que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo -¡GALE!-por décima vez en el día viéndose a un peliblanco de ojos rojos

Sin decir palabra algún tomo a la peliazul en sus brazos mientras que unos ojos verde y amarillo lo miraban detenidemente –esta cansada…además el golpe que recibió al caer – miro a mira que con disimulo le señalo la enfermería del gremio , este desapareció entre las sombras bajo la atenta mirada de el pelinegro

-esa chica sabe algo de Levy …y yo me encargare de averiguarlo -dijo en un susurro apenas audible…


	4. Pelea

**Takeshi: bien ya está listo el capítulo de Aprendimos a Vivir sin Ti …**

**Gale: bien Reiji di el coso ese **

**Natsuro :pero antes algunos ataques están con su nombre en Japonés Palacio de trueno : **_Kaminari Den _**Furia eléctrica : **_Reijingu Boruto_

**Reiji: Fairy Tail no es propiedad de Yeli (Mira-chan) es de Hiro Mashima**

**Yeli(Mira-chan) espero que les guste !**

**************************Aprendimos a Vivir sin Ti *******************************

La ira invadía el cuerpo del Dragón Slayer pelinegro, por su mente pasaba la imagen de la peliazul de ojos rojos junto a la enana, aquella en que atormentaba sus pensamientos hasta ese día , sentía las miradas puestas en él debía hacerle preguntas a la duende pero ya llevaba dos horas inconscientes y el gremio cerraría en una hora - ¿tengo una maldita mosca en la cara?-continuo comiendo las turcas que le había dado la albina mayor –_ "esa niña sabe de la enana…tiene que saberlo…su …olor…es parecido…muy parecido para ser una coincidencia, como dijo que se llamaba…Nale…Dale…Maldición" _ eha…Coneja – la rubia giro su vista hasta el pelinegro de ojos rojos – ¿como se llama la duende? – un semblante de confusión se reflejó en el rostro de la maga estelar indicando que no sabía a lo que se refería el ojirojo quien chasqueo la lengua molesto –el nombre de la peliazul ¿cuál es?- una sutil vocecilla algo débil contesto a la pregunta del Dragón Slayer de metal

-Mi nombre es Gale Cheney como ya se lo he mencionado –la chica se posiciono al lado de Kaoru luego de aparecer por la puerta de la enfermería – disculpe por confundirlo –hiso una reverencia que nadie se esperaba para luego sentarse en la barra, miro al ojirojo peliblanco y le sonrió, este fue a donde estaba para besarle la mejilla y despeinarla un poco- ¡eh! ¡No hagas eso!- el chico solo soltó una risilla para luego desaparecer entre las sombras –Mirajane-san ¿me da una limonada por favor?-la albina le sonrió mientras le daba dicha bebida a la ojiroja –muchas gracia Mira-san – una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la peli azulina al recibir la bebida , se sentó en una mesa cercana mientras sacaba un libro de cubierta negra con remaches en metal para leer su interior sin tomarle importancia al resto del gremio que parecía haber iniciado la cuarta guerra mundial –"_el daimatou enbu…había comenzado…batalla tras batalla dando a conocer a los gremio rivales…había uno en especial…el más débil según todos… en el tercer día del Daimatou enbu … Pandemónium…aun estando seriamente lastimada…un hada que debió caer al suelo …se elevó…al igual que una flor escarlata en toda su gloria… coloco en alto a su gremio…algo curioso…ya que de dicho gremio clasificaron dos equipos…A y B enfrentándose por el premio…aunque…también había maldad…la oscuridad poseía a Raven Tail…este gremio…lesiono a varios…concursantes…aun incluso fuera de las reglas…fueron descalificados…uniéndose el equipo A y B…. no fue fácil pero…batallas tras batallas llegaron a la ronda final…contra Sabertooth…lucha entre dragones…una victoria…llevándolos al primer lugar…tan solo por un punto…la victoria fue suya ese…ese Gremio es_"…¡AH!- la lectura de la maga fue interrumpida ante la repentina llamarada que había ido en su dirección – m-mi l-libro…-la peliazulina se dio media vuelta para encarar al asesino de libros pues la bolita de fuego incinero algunas páginas del libro…en específico lo que leía la ojiroja –Natsuro…-el rubio sonrió llevándose una mano al cabello- ¡cabeza hueca! – la limonada que le había dado Mirajane ahora era un proyectil hacia el Dragneel, la sorpresa se reflejó tanto en el rostro de la peliazulina como en el del rubio - ups…-el blanco principal de la chica fue herrado cuando la semi-rubia se interpuso en el destino para pedirle quien sabe qué cosa Gale giro su vista al chamuscado libro intentando leer en vano ya que la parte en la que iba había quedado completamente ilegible

-Tu…-Mitsue se fijó en sus ropas ahora llevaba un vestido lolita negro con detalles en verde junto unas botas góticas las cuales se encontraban llenas del líquido proveniente del vaso que había sido enviado al Dragneel y ella fue el blanco erróneo -me las pagaras enana…-los miembros del Gremio en especial cierto ojirojo miro con recuerdo a la escena delante de ellos pues la semi-rubia cargo a la ojiroja del vestido ya que esta era algo baja a diferencia de la Dreyar , un pequeño gritillo proveniente de la ojiazul resonó en el gremio-con esa descarga fue suficiente para dormirte por un rato más-ahora el gritillo fue remplazado por la risa de la ojiroja el cual Mitsue la miraba algo sorprendida

-¡allá en la fuente había un chorrito!- la peliazulina se froto el cuello y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro quitándose el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba gracias a la descarga de la oji-dispar- eso dio cosquillas…-una patada algo suave impacto el estómago de la semi-rubia para poder zafarse del agarre -¿quiere pelear por solo un jugo?-la semi-rubia esbozo una sonrisa para alejarse de la ojiroja_-"solo…podre utilizar cuerpo a cuerpo…no controlo muy bien la de mamá.. y si huso la de Dragos Slayer seré descubierta…cuerpo a cuerpo será_-los pensamientos de la peliazul fueron interrumpidos ante la aparición de un rayo proveniente del suelo- Pikachu –salio del gremio seguida por la semi-rubia y varios integrantes del gremio ,chasqueo la lengua para aparecer detrás de la peliazulina y esbozar una sonrisa

-Te mandare a dormir de nuevo-de una nueva patada en el mismo lugar que antes la peliazul consiguió tener algo de distancia -¿piensas luchar con patadas?...Reijingu Boruto_…- _Mirajane se fijó en su vista para luego mirar a Laxus inflando las mejillas, al igual que Mirajane los Fulbuster,Dragneel y los Scarlet miraban la pelea aunque el Gajeel parecía distraído también se fijaba aunque su atención estaba fija en la recién llegada, Takeshi Natsuro y Reiji a su vez miraban alarmados a la semi-rubia si ella daba un ataque directo…podía matarla-¡a por ti!- el ataque fue lanzado , el ataca impacto dando una pequeña nube de polvo – ya acabo creí que podía ser mas divertido –alzo los hombro para dirigirse al gremio bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su madre ,su pasos fueron cortados ante el golpe repentino en su espalda y por consecuencia asiéndola caer de lleno al suelo -…- quedo en shock al igual que varios presentes si bien su ataque no había sido lo suficiente para matarla aun así debería estar inconsciente

La risa de la peliazulina fue escuchada mientras miraba a la semi-rubia - ¿no que querías mandarme a dormir? – miro a la Dreyar ya de pie **–**ah…- ambas chicas corrieron en sus direcciones –_bingo acércate_ –los pensamientos de la chica fueron cortados por una lluvia de rayos en su dirección - ¡AHH! _no puedo acercarme lo suficiente_-un puño rodeado de una carga eléctrica llego de golpe a la mejilla de Gale-_al parecer tendré que usar magia_…- de nuevo una tormenta de rayos callo directamente al cuerpo de la ojiroja –_a no ser que…._ ¿¡Señora Juvia puede llenarle la boca de agua al Señor Natsu!?- las miradas de confusión se hicieron presentes y la nombrada hiso la petición de la ojiroja la cual corrió hacia el pelirosa esquivando a medias los ataques incesables de la oji-dispar , susurro algunas palabras que si no fuera porque él era un dragón Slayer con los sentidos suficientemente agudizados le fuera sido imposible escuchar, Gajeel también escucho el susurro de la chica y sonrió arrogante – a ver Pikachu atácame – rio burlonamente mientras corría más y más seguida de la semi-rubia acercándose a Natsu -¡Señor Natsu!- el pelirosa juntos sus manos ayudando a la chica a dar un salto hacia atrás pasando por encima de la oji-dispar- veamos si me atacas ¡AHORA!- de la boca del pelirosa salio una gran cantidad de vapor nublando la visión de la semi-rubia y los presentes

-_no veo nada…donde estará…enana del demonio_… – un golpe en su pecho seguido de otro en su espalda la hiso colocarse en guardia –_si agudizo mis sentidos_-presto atención a los sonidos a su alrededor pero sin efecto alguno-"_no funciona , hay demasiado ruido_-una serie de golpes y patadas llegaban de todas direcciones golpeando a la semi-rubia – _¡bien!- _el vapor ya se estaba desvaneciendo- esto termino aquí Ga..-para asombro de todos la peliazulina se encontraba delante de la semi-rubia sosteniendo una katana aunque de un largo reducido contra el cuello de esta

Hiso un poco de presión con la catana dejando que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriera por el cuello de Mitsue-esto se acabó –retiro la katana del cuello y se alzó un poco el vestido dejando ver sus piernas y una funda de Katana la cual guardo para luego bajarse el vestido mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria al gremio seguida por los exceed a su vez que despedía con la mano a los presentes

La semi-rubia se dejó caer al suelo- eso estuvo genial –unos brazos la cargaron al estilo nupcial -¿a que si padre?- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa para luego entrar al Gremio con su hija en brazos

El pelinegro dispuso a seguir a la chica, tenía que descubrir que sabía de Levy ya que si la hería estaba seguro que la coneja y Erza lo matarían,a decir verdad la inteligencia de la pequeña lo impresionaba – que más podrás hacer-

Lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que una segunda persona seguía sus pasos y los de la peliazul, murmuro para si teniendo en cuenta que el Dragon Slayer podía escucharla – Veremos si eres capas de herir a tu propia hija…-

_**Gale:**_** que les parecio el cap?**

**Mitsue: e3e me debes esa**

**Gale : tu no fuiste la electocutada**

**Takeshi : touche**

**Gale: ¬¬ da igual **

**Yeli . espero que les guste y gracias por los 2 reviews *w***

**Gale y Mistue : Nos vemos en la próxima :3 **


	5. descubrimientos

**Gajeel: ¿tengo que hacer esto?**

**Yeli:si , a menos que no quieras ver a Levy :v Gale: en tu cara!**

**Gajeel: ya cállense las dos **

**Yeli: estamos esperando**

**Gajeel: Fairy Tail no es propiedad de la loca esta, es propiedad de Mashima, ya ¿feliz?**

**Yeli: Falta ¬¬**

**Gajeel: esto -0-0-0-0-0 es un cambio de escena y P.O.V es punto de vista del personaje ¬¬**

**Gale y Yeli: ¡que disfruten el cap!**

Los brazos le dolían a decir verdad no era muy resistente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si todo era por proteger a su madre lo valía- ahhh…lo que necesito ahora es un buen baño caliente- alzo los brazos por encima de su cabello de un azul como el cielo- gracias a Tio Rogue por prestarme esa cabaña-hiso un moin que le resulto gracioso a su perseguidor, claro que esta no sabía nada al respecto- veamos primero que nada una ducha bien caliente luego la cena para Ayato y Kaoru-los exceed apresuraron el paso adelantando a quien ahora parecía su dueña – ¡espérenme!- la chica corrió tras ellos soltando una que otra risilla

*******************************P.O.V de Gajeel***********************************

Ya me estaba cansando de seguir a esa chiquilla, no hacía nada más que ir de un lado a otro -_al menos espero que sepa algo de Levy…-_ sentí ese olor de nuevo…era más fuerte que el que transmitía la hija de Rogue esta vez si era la enana, no puedo equivocarme- ¡LEVY!-me daba igual si Gale se enteraba de que la seguía -¡maldita sea donde estas!-se estaba alejando esta vez no dejaría que se fuera tengo que saber por qué mierda se fue , mire a todos lados captando el leve olor de la enana encontrando solo un rastro fallido -¡MALDICION!-golpee la pared destruyéndola al instante -bah no me interesa – por mi intento fallido perdí a la molestia numero 2

*****************************Fin del P.O.V************************************* 

Veía como Gajeel daba puñetazos a todo lo que estuviera a su paso, Rogue que estaba siguiendo al pelinegro suspiro saliendo del escondite en el que se encontraba - Levy…tienes que tener más cuidado…-la miro, sus ojos avellana estaban llenos de lágrimas –Levy…-la tomo al estilo nupcial acunándola en su pecho , seco las lágrimas que rondaban por las mejillas de la peliazulina –_eres un idiota Gajeel , ya veremos qué haces cuando todo se descubra_ pronto veremos a Gale, Kaoru y Ayato están con ella…-sonrio consolando a la mujer en sus brazos

Miro al ojirojo que la sostenía en brazos y se acurruco en su pecho-Gracias Rogue- extrañaba a su hija y mucho, pero si la iba a ver Gajeel la descubriría…aun lo amaba con toda sus fuerzas y Gale era el fruto de ese amor, de nada valía hablar con Gajeel… solo la buscaría para…cerro con fuerza los ojos mientras sentía el caminar del Dragon Slayer de sombras, recordó el día en que se encontró con ambos Dragones de la tercera generación…

**********************************Flash Back************************************

Detestaba las compras, no sabía porque Rogue lo obligaba a hacer las compras, esperar una eternidad solo para pagar tres o cuatro cosas , pero eso no era lo peor oh no, lo peor eran esas viejesitas que pagaban con cambio y no encontraban el dinero y este era el caso, no podía encontrar lo suficiente para pagar-_vamos vieja apresúrate –_sintió un tirón en su pantalón seguida de una vocecilla muy conocida para él, Ayato su hijo –_nuestro hijo_- Ayato de cinco años era hijo de Yukino y Sting , fijo su vista en su pequeño observado sus orbes azules –¿Quién es ella?-poso su vista en la pequeña niña que cargaba a su espalda debía tener cuatro o cinco años máximos, tenía el cabello de un azul celeste que vagamente le recordaba a la maga de la escritura solida

-es una nueva amiga, su nombre es Gale - miro a su padre el cual miraba a la chiquilla con curiosidad- eh Gale…despierta- se movió con cuidado tratando de despertar a la peliazulina en su espalda

Sintió el movimiento del ojiazul y se froto la mejilla adormilada- Ayato… ¿ya…encontraste a mamá?- noto el gesto negativo del chico- ¿Quién es este señor?-miro al rubio delante de ella con sus orbes rojos el cual la miraba algo sorprendido solto un murmullo –porque me...miran así…¿es…malo que mis ojos tengan…este color?- trato de bajarse de la espalda del ojiazul más este se lo impidió

Miro a la chiquilla que pataleaba con el fin de liberarse del agarre de su hijo –no es eso pequeña, sino que solo he visto esos ojos n tres personas, ahora…¿perdiste a tu madre?-la peliazul se quedó un rato pensante- venga ¿no sabes si te perdiste?-la chica inflo las mejillas en un gesto infantil

-yo no me perdí, la que se perdió fue mi mami-contesto con un deje de indiferencia que le causo gracia al Dragon Slayer- mitte Ayato-dio leves coscorrones en la cabeza del peliazul el cual la miro confundida- ¡tiene los ojos rojos! padre e hijo miraron en dirección a donde miraba la chica , tenia razón ambos lo conocían bien Kaoru el hijo único de Rogue de cinco años con el cabello blanco y los orbes rojos al igual que la chica al lado de su padre el dragon de sombras -dio un pequeño salto olvidando que se encontraba en la espalda del peliazul por lo tanto ambos cayeron el suelo –auch…- dejando ver el gran raspón en su pierna

-¡Gale!- un chillido de espanto salio de los rosados labios que poseía la mujer-no…-habia sido descubierta frente a ella los dos Dragones Slayer del Daimatou Enbu Rogue y Sting…

****************************Fin Del Flash Back************************************* 

Curioso que luego de eso la trataran como hermana menor…y claro esta…casi se van a atacar a Gajeel…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿estas segura de esto Mitsue? –por décima vez se escuchaba la voz del hijo Fullbuster quien recibió un golpe por parte de la Dreyar los tres estaban espiando a Gale…Reiji Mitsue y Kinako la última era hija de Cobra y Kinana , tenia el cabello del color de su padre que le llegaba a media espalda el cual se ataba en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro con los ojos verdes igual que su madre ,vestia con un vestido violeta corto unas botas blancas y una chaqueta hasta la espalda color blanco en honor a su padre- ¿Quiénes son los que están con Gale?-se notaba un deje de enojo la voz del peliazulino , Mitsue convenció a Kinako y Reiji de espiar a la peliazulina y ella…saber más del chico peliblanco,antes de que comenzara todo el trabajo de espía los tres salieron a comprar unos helados hasta que vieron a la ojiroja caminando con un rubio y un pelibliaco…aunque el ultimo ya lo había visto en el gremio según Gale es su hermano ahora se encontraban espiándolos escondidos en los arbustos

-si ahora cállate..mira Kinako ya se van…quédate espiando a Gale nosotros vamos por el peliblanco desconocido -tomo de la muñeca a la pelimarronrojiso para luego correr con cautela siguiendo con cautela a los chicos

(Narración de lo que esta viendo/escuchando Reiji )

Gale: ahh… por fin me podre dar una buena ducha…-camino hasta un pequeña posa de aguas termales seguida del peliazul que la miraba curioso

Reiji: _e-espera s-se esta d-desvistiendo_- el sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del chicos al notar como el vestido caía al suelo dejando a la chica en ropa interior mientras agradecía que ella estuviera dándole la espalda _-¿¡Quien es el!?-_miraba al peliazulino acercarse a la chica para que luego esta soltara una risilla

Gale: ¿te vas a duchar?-desabrocho el sujetador para luego bajarse las bragas ignorando al chico a su lado sin saber que el Fullbuster lo miraba aún más enojado y con un fuerte sonrojo

Ayato: que costumbre la tuya-solto una carcajada para luego desnudarse él y entrar a la posa junto con la chica quedando está sumergido hasta el cuello y el peliazulino hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros

Gale: no te quejes…nos hemos duchado juntos desde que nos conocimos no le veo tanta importancia –

Reiji: _se están…duchando juntos…son novios…-_miro con desilusión a la peliazul que reia mientras su rival terminaba de sacarse el jabon…por primera vez se sentía extraño cuando miraba a Gale y ahora al verla con otro le daban unas ganas de asesinarlo

Gale: quédate un rato mas ¿si?...Miro suplicante al ojiazul ya con una toalla alrededor de su cintura caminando en dirección a la casa

Ayato: no, quiero descansar y recuerda que tía Levy no deja que estés mucho tiempo en el agua

Gale: vale vale ya sé que mamá no quiere que me enferme tráeme la ropa por favor y salgo –el peliazulino asintió para luego entrar a la casa

Reiji-_Levy…ya lo recuerdo…es de la señorita que le gusta a Gajeel…según Okasan ellos se amaban…aca hay algo que no me cuadra_"-fijo en su vista a la chica el cual se arrepintió al instante , el peliazulino le estaba entregando las prendas y esta ya estaba afuera del agua tal cual como vino al mundo-_es…hermosa…-_se quedo embelesado mirando el cuerpo de la ojiroja sin notar un detalle este

Ayato: ¿le diras a Gajeel que eres su hija y que Levy es tu madre?

Gale: no, quiero ver que tan inteligente pude ser, además si hiso sufrir a mi madre no tiene derecho a saberlo…en realidad creí que era alguien admirable cuando en realidad es un bastardo-tomo las prendas y se las coloco , una Falda Azul con una línea blanca en la parte inferior y un cinturón color café que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos un top de color azul del mismo tono que la falta con detalles en café que se ajustaba a su cuello y llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los pechos y unas zapatillas de color café –Ayato..se ve…esto es mas corto que el vestido…

Ayato: colócate las mayas no se verá, toma regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

Gale: eres un genio te adoro hermano idiota-tomo las mays de color que le cubrían toda las piernas y luego se ato la cinta café con en su cabello, sin saber que el Fullbuster ya lo sabia todo y la rason por la cual no podía están en su gremio…

Reiji: _eres..una traidora…nos mentiste¡tu padre un es Rogue es Gajeel y tu madre no es ninguna Zaeki tu madre es LEVY McGarden…además…tu…_–esbozo una sonrisa algo tétrica-"_ya veras lo que te espera mañana Gale…_

**Yeli: dejen reviews si les gusto :D tomatazo? Criticas? Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


End file.
